Almost, But Not Quite (Signals)
by Just Fetching
Summary: James Diamond is the handsome and rich new kid. He becomes popular quickly, so Logan is surprised that James is such good friends with a nerd like him. All good things do come to an end, including James newfound fame. It turned out Logan was the only good thing in James's life, but that bridge burned too. Jagan. Warnings: language, eventual smut, James douche-bagery
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

ABNQ(Signals) Chapter 1

Well, it's been while to say the least. I'm sorry and I will save you my excuse, and my promises of another update because I wil not update on time. Life just gets in the way. _Stercus accidit. _so, until net time.

* * *

James Diamond silently cursed to himself as sunlight began to stream through the large bay window, illuminating his room in a soft orange glow. Cursing the light, James looked at the clock. He had twenty minutes until his alarm rang, until he would be forced out of bed to start his daily morning rituals. Cherishing his slumber time, he lazily rolled over onto his stomach and nuzzled his head into the pillow, admiring the feel of his satin sheets. He could have just lay there all day.

Or maybe he couldn't. Today was the first day of school, and the anxiety from his brain was spreading to all of his extremities. The cursed light stinted all chances James getting his required 8 hours of beauty sleep. After rolling over continuously for five minutes, gave up. He sat up in bed with a deep huff. A long tanned arm grabbed the mirror beside his nightstand. Scrutinizing eyes looked into the piece of reflective metal, taking stock of each detail in the reflective image. James couldn't help but admire his reflection in the mirror. His highlights looked fabulous, and caught the light perfectly. His skin decided to behave, completely bare of all blemishes. He looked perfect for the first day of school.

Then he saw them.

Hairy little fiends aligned along his jaw line and chin. Immediately, he rushed to the bathroom to destroy the army of rogue hairs on his face. Today was the first day of school in a new town, a new state to be precise. James Diamond could not be seen with unruly stubble on his chin. The first impression is the only impression. James had to make it good. One wrong step could make him the social pariah of Woods Academy for the next two years.

An hour and a half later, James was spraying his hair with Cuda Massive Hold. He smiled at his reflection, eyes drifting to the corner of the mirror. His perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the reflection of his clock. If he did not hurry up, he was going to be late. So, he ran downstairs keys and book bag in hand.

In the kitchen sat Harrison Diamond, yelling at who James assumed was his newest assistant Miranda – or was it Janet – finger angrily pointing at the invisible fiend in front of him. James dove for the refrigerator fishing out his usual morning mix in a smoothie cup. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father put his phone down, putting the scolded employee on hold. Harry, as James liked to call him nowadays, gave his son a big hello and wave. As usual, the wave went ignored. James only walked to the garage door as if he hadn't heard a thing.

Ten minutes before eight, he pulled up to a building, intimidating in size and foreboding in aura. More fortresses stood behind their head counterpart. The whole campus was fucking creepy, if not ancient. The school had obviously been established in the dark ages, or whatever age those scary-looking gothic style buildings were popular. Or maybe it was established with the equally gray man that just opened the door for James as if the older man was watching him from the inside.

"Hello, James. Welcome to Woods," the gray man beamed. James nearly stared at him awestruck, partly because he was still reeling at the fact that this man was waiting for him. Didn't he have stuff to do at a school of such "elite quality and standard". If not, he should totally work on making the campus more attractive.

And, there was the fact that Headmaster Griffin's name fit the man's birdlike features. His narrow face consisted of small beady eyes, and very long nose that pointed downward to an even sharper chin. Even though his thin lips smiled, James could see the no-nonsense in man's stiff posture, and felt it in the tight handshake they exchanged.

James cleared his throat in an attempt to shake off his shock before he smiled and mumbled, "Yes, thanks." Headmaster Griffin merely stared at him intently, as if trying to hold back.

"Can I ask why you're late? At Woods academy, punctuality is a skill a student must posess. Tardiness will not be tolerated." the other man said in a gruffer tone. James cursed to himself for he could feel a lecture coming on.

"Well, sir. I haven't actually visited the school in person. My Dad just gave me his GPS and told me to have a nice day."

Griffin merely pursed his beak, and scratched the back of his graying head, and replied, "Just don't let it happen again." His voice had evened back to his normal tone.

When in doubt, bring up Daddy issues.

Or lie. Harry did give him a GPS because James got lost a lot. The younger Diamond had never visited the school, despite his Dad's insistence that they register him together. James refused. The Diamond men did not have the best relationship, but it was both of their faults. So, it wasn't a complete lie.

James thought he could have heard a pen drop in the quiet hallways of Woods. There's usually something ominous in the quiet, and right now that was Griffin, staring ahead with his birdlike eyes, droning on and on and still on. James knew he would forget everything within a matter of minutes.

One thing James did notice was the size of the school. It was like Hogwarts, so great in size. He almost wished he had paid better attention to the tour or even accompanied Harry to register.

Almost, but not quite.

After the tour, the Diamond boy was dropped off at his first period, which was still going on. Griffin's tour must have been shorter than he thought. With a deep breath, he walked into a classroom with about twenty bored looking students sitting at ten tables. The source of their weary expressions was a balding fat man, still going on about radians because he failed to notice his new visitor. The tanned teen looked at his new classmates while he waited for his teacher to notice him. He really didn't want to interrupt the educator's passionate monologue about sinusoids.

So, he familiarized himself with the room he'd be spending his mornings in. The first thing he noticed was an African-American woman sitting in the very back of the classroom listening intently to what he was saying. Judging by the navy wool trousers and crisp white blouse, she was a student teacher. Poor woman, he thought. Out of all the teachers, she received the red-faced man without a volume button.

Next, he saw a brunette boy sitting in the front row. His back sat ridiculously straight in the chair as he hung onto every word of the man's lecture. He and the student teacher were the only people listening to the large man's voice, instead of sleeping or staring off into to space. James could tell he was the teacher's pet. If that kid looked anymore eager–

"Who the hell are you?!" boomed a deep voice.

James's head whipped around to the bald man sitting in front. The teacher caught the attention of every other person in the room. One kid even fell off his chair when he jolted awake. Soon, everyone was looking at James. Some in disapproval, but most in curiosity.

The tanned teen cleared his throat as he handed the note to the red-face man, too scared to laugh at the kid on the floor. He tried to control the quivering in his voice when he said, "James Diamond, sir. I'm the new student. Professor Griffin just dropped me off here."

Instantly, the man turned back to his normal shade.

"Well, I'm Mr. Rocque. Welcome to AP Trigonometry here's your syllabus. And, here's your seat, beside Logan" he said, surprisingly calm as he gestured to the seat beside the brunette boy. Then he looked at James directly in the eyes, sending a chill down the new student's spine. "Do not cheat off him. I can tell."

The tanned teen simply remained in silent shock, partly from fear, partly from the fact that the teacher just called him dumb, and partly from the fact he was in Advanced Placement. It was obviously Da–Harry's doing. He understood the elder Diamond was trying to help, but he saw his grades. What in the hell made him think that James Diamond, slacker extraordinaire, could survive college level _math?_ He may have been able to handle English, history, or possibly even science, but not math, his worst subject. It was going to be a long year.

With a heavy heart, James sat down. Before his butt hit the seat his new tablemate, chirped, "Hi, I'm Logan Mitchell. Welcome to Woods Academy! When did you move here, James?"

It took James to moment to figure out what the boy said, because his greeting came out in one word. When he did, he just smiled and greeted Logan back. Logan's face turned bright red, surprising James.

Either Logan was extremely shy or he had a crush. James would just have to see which fit.

Usually, he would dismiss a nerd like Logan, but based on the circumstances, he decided to just smile and nod. Soon, Mr. Rocque resumed teaching, and the rest of the class period, James watched Logan from the corner of his eye as the pale boy furiously took notes on everything Mr. Rocque said. It's a wonder his arm didn't fall off.

When the bell rang and class dismissed, James tapped Logan's shoulder, secretly hoping to get another blush out of him.

His attempt succeeded.

"Hey Logan, I was wondering if you could show me where this room is," he said pointing to his schedule. "Oh, and I didn't really take a lot of notes today because I didn't understand the lesson. Can I copy yours?"

Logan nodded back, a little too eagerly, looking at James schedule to find the room number.

"Sure, I have that class next. I'll walk you there. You can copy my notes then."

James then looked at his schedule when he realized why Logan was in his next class. It was AP Chemistry. He also noticed that the majority of his classes were Advanced Placement. Thanks Dad.

It was good thing he had the short pale brunette that was currently helping him navigate through the halls.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Until next time folks. Tell me how this is in a PM, review, or by pigeon mail. Whatever floats your boat.


	2. Chapter 2: Popular

Hey folks. It's update time again. Can I just say that I was totally shocked by the amount of follows I received on that one short chapter. I just love you guys forever:

_Kogan4ever, LoveSparkle, MagicHalo, TaylorCammieBell, Twlightgirl434, Wow23, caitloveslogan, jamesmaslowlover, the sandbar, waitingFORthePERFECTsong992, and special thank to the Guest who reviewed._

You Guys Rock!

* * *

After, the three exceptionally long hours of Chemistry and English that was _after _the hour of math, James was more than ready to go to lunch, for he was starving and the fresh accumulation of new knowledge made his head ache. The tan boy remembered why he avoided AP classes like the plague.

College Board was holding him captive in an alternate universe. He wasn't allowed to comb his hair in class or look at himself in the mirror. At least not without disparaging glances cast in his direction. The year had entered October, and school was in full swing. James already had a mountain of homework from Math and Chemistry alone. The worst part was that he barely understood any of it. AP moves incredibly fast, so they were way ahead of what he was learning in his old school.

James's chemistry teacher, Mrs. Marsden, refused to acknowledge James's request that she use smaller words or explain some of the terms. Instead, the woman claimed that he would have to go over the lessons at home or stay after school. No matter how poor he was doing in her class, there was no way James would willingly spend an afternoon alone with the woman.

Who needs a stuffy middle-aged woman, when he has Logan?

Luckily, shorter boy's lab partner was out sick, and James's received his own private lesson in the back of the class, better than any teacher's. The whole time, Logan looked so happy to teach him about entropy and enthalpy. He looked like a kid in a candy star, complete with a sparkle in his eye and grin that was hard to match.

Yet, James didn't understand all of it. Logan taught him what they were currently learning so the older male wouldn't be as helpless in the class. There were still a couple weeks worth of lessons James didn't understand. He would have to catch up on it later.

English was better. The material in the class was almost as old and boring as the man teaching it, but the class was not AP. No Advanced Placement thrills. No intellectuals with judgmental eyes asking the same silent question on the tanned teen's mind: _Why in the hell was he there? _It was just normal boring English.

That didn't mean there weren't smart people in the class. It just wasn't as demanding as College Board. In the class, James did a group activity and made some new classmates. They all seemed more _appropriate_. Logan was a nice boy, but James needed to meet people that were a little more… relaxed, fun, and most importantly popular. English was such a nice break from the previous rigor, James was almost sad when the bell rang until he realized it was lunch.

James got up out of his chair and strolled over to the door casually. Then, he entered the hallway and made his way to the cafeteria, the one place he actually remembered from Griffin's tour. Like most high schools, the hallways were incredibly busy and hard to navigate between classes, especially without Logan's help. Eventually, the tall boy gave up and let the mob push him direction of the cafeteria.

As he entered, a small wave of nervousness hit him. Woods was small, so there was one big lunch instead of a few smaller ones like at James's old school. That was a good thing because he would have someone to sit with. The cafeteria was just so big, and James could not find any of the few people he talked to today. He thought the people he met in English were right behind him on the walk there, but they must have gotten lost in the crowd.

Heat was beginning to crawl up James body, and not the good kind. This was the kind brought on by anxiety, creeping up his neck and causing sweat to pool in his armpits. To the average person, this was something he had experienced and easily knew that he just had to walk around to find his friends or send a quick text asking them where they were.

But James was not average, and this was situation was not familiar. Usually, girls and boys were falling over themselves to be friends with him. He expected someone to be offering him a seat at a table by now. At Woods, he was just one among the crowd of students. He refused to let his thoughts deter him, and waited anyway for someone, preferably popular, to notice him. Shoulders back, head up, eyes cast forward scanning the room.

Wood's cafeteria was just like the rest of school, large and intimidating. Round tables filled the room, but not one of them seemed to contain a person that he knew. There was a small mural on the back wall of the school's mascot, a Fred the fox, bordered in the schools maroon and gold. James's couldn't help but think it grew tackier the more he stared at it.

Eventually, James looked down and realized he was still standing there alone, and also friendless. He started to contemplate ignoring the rules about not leaving school, and going to the nearest burger joint to drown his "sorrows" in grease and lipids.

Unfortunately, there were two problems with that plan. Griffin would skin him alive with his talons if the tanned boy decided to step foot out of the school, and James had no idea where he would go. His navigation skills were distressingly awful. So distressing, that Harry required him to have a GPS at all times. It was the one time James hadn't protested.

A familiar head of dark hair coming out of the lunch line removed James from his thoughts. A sigh escaped the tanned teen's lips, and the helpless look on his face was replaced by a grin as the other boy approached him. When Logan finally reached James, he said, "Hey. You look a little lost. I'm pretty sure I saw you standing there when I entered the line. Do you want to sit with me and my friends?"

James looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. He did not realize he had been standing there for such a long time. Then, he told himself it was okay. Woods was different. Things would start out slow, but he would eventually find his niche at the top of the social food chain. For now though, he could sit with Logan and his nerdy friends. Maybe he could even find some more tutors.

"Yeah, I would love that," he said to the pale boy with a sincere smile. After all, Logan saved him from loneliness. He was still somewhat grateful. Then, Logan explained the lunch line to him and pointed him in the direction where two other boys were sitting, one with golden blonde hair and the other a short Latino wearing a helmet. Then, he turned around and started to walk in that direction. James made a quick note of where the table was and sauntered over to the lunch line.

For now, he could be happy. He had someone to sit with. Tomorrow, he would definitely have to find someone else though. Again, Logan was a wonderful person, but James needed someone he could party with, drink with, and most importantly, get high with. And, the nerd just wasn't that kind of person. James needed to find his crowd, like the people from English.

When, he got of the line, he quickly spotted the table due to the helmet wearing boy. They were the only three sitting at the table. James approached, back straight chest pushed out, giving him an air of confidence that masked the nervousness he was feeling. He reached the table and slid into the seat beside Logan, who was sitting across from his other friends.

The tanned teen smiled at Logan, and then at the other too, before giving a quick hello to everyone. Logan introduced the other two boys. The blonde was his brother, Kendall, and the helmet-wearing one was their friend Carlos.

He began talking to them. It turned out that Kendall and Carlos weren't nerds, but star players on Sherwood's hockey team. They told him that if James tried out, and the coach liked him, he could get a late spot on the team. He just needed to make sure that he was conditioned. Luckily, James was.

Then, a tall boy with honey blonde hair in a letterman jacket approached the table. James remembered him from English. His name was something like Jackson or Jack. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying because he was too busy paying attention to the way his biceps moved and how large his pectoral muscles were.

"'Sup, Dak," said Carlos giving the pretty boy a quick high five.

"Nothing much, Carlos," the boy said with a smile. He looked around the table giving a quick a hello to Kendall and Logan who both returned the gesture with a nod, or in Kendall's case, a glare.

Dak rolled his eyes at the blonde before turning to James.

"Hey man. You're the new kid in my English class. James, right?"

James was slightly annoyed the athlete did not remember his name when they were talking about the transcendentalism less than twenty minutes ago. However, he didn't remember Dak's name, either. So, he let it go and just nodded.

After all, Dak was obviously the person he should be sitting with.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and some of my friends. You seem cool, and they all want to meet the California boy."

James gave a sly smile as he nodded. This was the moment he had finally been waiting for. With a quick smile and wave to Logan, Kendall, and Carlos, the pretty boy walked over to the group of kids he "belonged" with.

As he sat down, he glanced over at Logan's table to notice that all three boys were looking at him. Quickly, Kendall and Carlos turned around as if they were caught doing something wrong. Logan just gave a small smile and turned away going back to his conversation with the two hockey players.

For a small second, James felt guilty for ditching Logan so quickly, especially when he had been so nice and helpful to him. However, the pale nerd was easily forgotten when James looked around at his current table. He could tell that these were the popular kids. They had an air about them that oozed confidence.

The thing that really made him sure was when someone mentioned a party. At that moment, he gave a small smile to himself. He was supposed to be here. Logan would understand. James wasn't really even friends with the nerd anyway.

* * *

"So, do you like James?"

Logan choked on his chocolate milk as soon as he heard his brother's absurd question.

"No, why?" he sputtered as casually as possibly when one's windpipe was filled with the brown beverage.

"Well, you couldn't stop staring at him the whole time he was talking. When he talked to you, your face got even redder than it is now. Oh, and I'm pretty sure you just checked him out when he left," Carlos said, matter-of-factly.

Logan was always surprised that Carlos was the voice of reason in their group, especially when he was the most reckless.

"U-Um, I don't like him. I'm just surprised that he is talking to me because he just seems so cool. Being friends with him is enough," Logan replied. It was true. James was attractive, and he was smart. Dak, the senior hockey Captain, wanted to be friends with him. So, why did James bother with the short, dark-haired teen.

Logan was definitely smart and he would admit that he is attractive, but he and James were not on the same level. The nerd didn't have too many friends to begin with, especially those that were in his junior class since he had skipped a grade. Carlos and Kendall were friends, but they were also like big brothers. He had two other friends, Camille and Lucy, but they were sophomores. The girls usually sat with them at lunch, but they had to work on a project in the library.

Kendall got up and sat beside Logan, and simultaneously squeezing his shoulder.

"Logan your cool. I keep telling you that you shouldn't think so little of yourself. If he hangs out with Dak, he can't possibly be that great," said Kendall as he glared over at his co-captain's table. The blonde could sit over there if he wanted. After all, he was co-captain with Dak. However, they didn't get along too much. Last year, Dak showed up to the championship game drunk, and they lost because he kept on missing and even got in a fight with his own teammate, Kendall. The only reason he was allowed back on the team was because he said that he swore off drinking.

And, he knew how to play the field. On and off the ice.

Logan looked over at James one last time. The tanned teen was talking and laughing with Dak and his friends, looking as if they had known each other their whole lives. Silently, Logan hoped that James wouldn't ditch him. That they could still be friends despite their different social circles.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home," James yelled when he opened the front door of his home.

The silence that replied back was nothing new to him, but he secretly hoped that maybe someone was there waiting for him. It was five o'clock, three hours later than the time school ended. He had hung out with Dak until three, when hockey practice started. Then, he talked to the coach and watched the practice for a little while so he could figure out which position he should try out for.

In the three hours he was at school, no one had called or texted him from his old school. James's Dad may have been home from his flight, but he was probably sleeping.

Then, he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was laughing, giggling to be precise. Either way it was strange because such happy sounds were never heard in his home over the past few years. His stride quickened as he got closer to his parents room. He wanted to get to his room as fast as possible. No matter how hot Harry's newest concubine was, he did not want to see her. It made everything seem real.

James simply slammed his father's door shut and went to the master bedroom at the end of the hall. Since James was home more than his father, it was only fair that the younger have it. He could hear the patter of bare feet behind him. James tried to slam the door before his father could get in.

James attempt failed.

"H-hi James, how was your first day of school?" Mr. Diamond asked, trying not to look his son in the eye.

James just stared at the older man in disbelief with his mouth wide open.

"Sorry to interrupt you and your whore, but you should close and lock the door next time," James spat, completely ignoring his father's question. The older man cringed backwards at a complete loss of words. This time, James was successful at slamming the door, along with locking it.

Quickly, James dumped his books all over his desk in the corner. He grabbed some granola bars from the secret stash underneath his bed. Within seconds, he was diving into his homework.

Despite what people liked to think, he liked school work. It was one of the few things that kept his mind off his parents that wasn't illegal. The other was hockey, but that was not possible at the moment.

So, James just worked. He finished his Trig homework with ease. Logan's notes were amazing. Everything was organized with little side notes, and even step-by-step directions. Chemistry homework was a breeze, too, thanks to the nerd's help.

About three hours later, James was struggling to catch up with what he missed in Chemistry. He decided to call Logan. The nerd had given James his number earlier in case the tall boy needed any help.

His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his fancy Smartphone. As James picked the phone up, he sighed. It was so complicated, and he had no idea why he even bought it.

After five minutes, he figured out how to add Logan's number into the phone. Then, he called him.

"Hello," answered a breathless voice.

"Hey Logan. It's James."

"Oh, hey. Sorry, but I just got back from my afternoon run. Call you back in five when I can actually feel my legs again."

"Bye," replied a surprisingly sad voice. James was completely by himself now. So he took a few swigs of the clear bottle underneath his bed, put in his headphones, and let himself fall into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

* * *

Logan deposited his cell phone and put it back in the pocket of his mesh shorts.

He was so surprised that James had called so soon. He figured that the other boy just wanted some help with homework, but the call still excited him. After all, it was something different. It wasn't Camille asking Logan to do her nails (because Lucy sucked at it) or Kendall asking where he was (because Mom didn't do that enough) or Carlos asking where Kendall was.

It was just James, someone that wasn't a family member or Camille, who was basically like family. Therefore, Logan had a right to feel the small tingles in his stomach.

With one whiff of himself he decided that he was definitely in need of a shower, so he headed upstairs to the restroom he shared with Kendall and Katie. Immediately, he turned on the hot water.

He stretched in the mirror, alleviating some of the fire running up his hamstrings. Once the shower water was hot, Logan stripped himself of his athletic wear and climbed in. He sighed when he felt the water massage his aching muscles.

Then, he started to wash himself. He always tried not to look at his body whenever he took a shower. It made the past seem too real. Yellowing scars racked his stomach and upper thighs. He was lucky that he couldn't see the one's on his back. Over the years, he had grown indifferent to his past, but those scars always reopened new wounds.

Once he washed his hair, Logan stepped out the shower, refreshed and ready to start his homework. He worked on it for a bit. Everything was super easy, and he wasn't having any problems. Then, he remembered James.

Quickly, he called the tanned teen.

"Hello," James chirped into the phone. Logan thought it was a big change from their earlier phone call. For some reason, the tall boy seemed really sad earlier.

"Hey, James. I'm just returning your call from earlier," Logan said.

"Yeah, you don't sound like a wilder beast anymore," James joked. Immediately, the pale boy blushed at the thought of him huffing into the phone earlier.

A small moment of silence passed between the two boys, and all Logan heard was feedback. It almost sounded as if James was outside.

"Logan," James called over the whooshing in the background. "I'm just joking. I was calling because I needed some help with chemistry. Do you think that we could meet up one day and go over the back material? I know it's a lot, but I would totally apprec-"

"No, no. It's fine. I don't mind doing it at all. Is Saturday at nine okay? I know it's early, but I have to go to work at twelve. I'll give you the address to my house."

"That's fine. I got to go. It's almost nine. Bye Loges."

"Okay, bye. See you tomorrow," Logan practically sang, silently treasuring his new nickname. Logan heard a bump, and then the whooshing stopped.

The phone quickly clicked, and Logan was slightly curious. Where would James go at nine o'clock on a Thursday night?

The pale teen looked down at his desk. His homework was calling him, so he decided not to dwell on James. He could talk to him in math tomorrow.

That thought alone excited Logan as he dove back into his homework.

* * *

Again feedback means a lot. So pm, review, or owl.


End file.
